


Kiss

by KingofAshandRoses



Series: Office AU [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Julian is ridiculous, M/M, Napoleon why, Office AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingofAshandRoses/pseuds/KingofAshandRoses
Summary: It's been a long day and Naps has a nap.





	

Napoleon wandered the parking lot. It had been a horrible day in the office and neither Clarence nor Clarity were there today so he had no one to vent to. He passed a bright silver Honda Accord and had to do a double-take, not because of the car, but because of the contents in the car.

There was the fine gentleman from accounting lying there in his car, napping. Napoleon stared at him for a moment, then tried the door handle to see if it was unlocked.

The door opened pretty easily, and without any noise, so the napping man stayed asleep. He slid in as casually as if it was his own car and as if he knew this man, neither of which were true. The man stirred a little and turned onto his side, which Napoleon thought looked a little uncomfortable, but this guy still did it. He slowly closed the door behind him.

Napoleon, as casually as possible, slid next to him, holding his breath slightly, and lay down. It was very snug next to the fine gentleman, but also incredibly comfy. Napoleon fell asleep next to a stranger.

…

"I must be luckiest man alive if Napoleon from IT has ended up in my vehicle." Is what Napoleon woke up to. He buried his face into the wall closest to him.

Which turned out to be the owner of the voice, who started chuckling. Napoleon flushed but didn't move.

"I don't know what came over me." He mumbled into the man, who chuckled still.

"Step 1: Sneak into Julian's car, Step 2: Nap, Step 3: Profit." He joked. Napoleon figured his name was Julian and rolled with it.

"Leave me be Julian." He gambled with that. Julian obviously knew who he was.

"Ooo the IT guy knows my name!" Julian said back, his voice had gone up an octave, a mocking octave. Napoleon made a move to get up, only to find he was ensnared in Julian's arms. He tsk'ed.

"I'm sorry, Napoleon from IT, but I can't let you go that easily. However, there is one thing you can do." Julian said thoughtfully. Napoleon groaned.

"Close, but not quite," Julian chuckled. "I want you to kiss me."

He said it so nonchalantly Napoleon almost agreed. He shot up, looking at Julian in shock. Julian was even prettier awake, his startlingly blue eyes sparkled with mirth and his navy blue hair looked perfect for running fingers through. Stopping his thoughts there, he gave him a quizzical look.

"What."

"Kiss me, it's very simple." Julian smiled sweetly, giving Napoleon pause.

"...Why?" He asked cautiously. Julian rolled his eyes.

"I don't have to explain myself to you, you're in my car." Napoleon sighed and weighed the pros and cons of this. There was no one around, and Julian was amazingly gorgeous he had ever seen and was asking him.

He was not thinking when he leaned down and kissed Julian, who readily kissed back. His lips were soft and sweet and Napoleon found himself sinking into him. He let his hands slide into a natural place in Julian's hair. Julian was an excellent kisser and Napoleon only let go when he needed oxygen.

"Damn, Napoleon. And all I was hoping for was a peck." Julian said, wiping his mouth before moving to kiss Napoleon again.

"And I thought you said one kiss." Napoleon mumbled back as Julian gave him small, lazy pecks.

"Aww do you really want me to stop?" Julian asked, punctuating with another, longer, kiss. It left Napoleon breathless and leaning on Julian.

"I barely even know you and we're already making out in your car." Napoleon breathed out.

"Mmmm, how about you get to know me? Dinner sounds great right now."

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I had more for this AU


End file.
